supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubias
Anubias is a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Like in Mechtanium Surge, Anubias is an antagonist. He is a Gundalian and a servant of Mag Mel along with Sellon. Anubias and Sellon are the secondary main antagonists of Season 9. Anubias and Sellon are responsible for the events in Season 9. During the finale, Anubias is finally defeated for good by Ren. In Season 10, Anubias is still a villain, but is now more of an anti-hero. Anubias is shocked that the Heroes of Legend are alive again. Anubias then helps Naruto, Goku, Sonic, and Fabia by taking on Xaos and his former master Mag Mel while barely touching the ground. Anubias then punches Naruto to confirm he isn't an illusion, and asks how the Heroes of Legend came back to life after becoming the core of the Smash World. However, they don't tell him. Anubias then challenges Naruto to a Championship battle. Anubias and Sellon return in Season 13 and have their final battle with Naruto, where it is revealed that Anubias and Sellon are artificial beings. Despite having an advantage at first, Anubias and Sellon are defeated and they shatter into little particles of light which are absorbed into the Smash core. Anubias and Sellon are notably the only two who aren't revived at the end of Season 13. In Season 14, Anubias and Sellon appear as spirits to support Naruto in battle. Anubias and Sellon appear during the finale to support Naruto in the final battle against Pandoria. However, Jinzo turns the battle/duel into a Shadow Duel/battle and puts Anubias, Sellon, and Yugi Muto's souls at stake. Anubias suffered alot of damage, but was able to survive. In Season 15, Anubias begins to get suspicious of Yami Bakura, and later hears Sellon screaming and rushes to her location, only to see Sellon shape-shift into Yami Bakura, as he had possessed her with a spell. Anubias then witnesses Yami Bakura's RPG Board teleport away, and then sees the true Yami Bakura who states the final nightmare is about to begins and also says to Anubias to have fun with the possessed Sellon. Anubias and Sellon are forcibly revived when Yami Bakura uses the power of the Millennium Ring to force them out of Naruto's body. Anubias is currently a member of the Heroes of Legend. In Season 20, Anubias and the other Heroes of Legend fuse with Naruto in order to help him purify Samus Aran. After the battle, Anubias is restored on the Space Colony Ark. In Season 22, Anubias becomes a Dark Hero of Legend due to a mishap on Piccolo's part before he sacrificed himself. Anubias is later purified by Sellon. Later on, Anubias hears Mag Mel in his sleep along with Sellon, and reverts to his original purpose, to serve Mag Mel. The next day, Anubias and Sellon change the rules of the Neo Smash Champion Tourney so that anyone can compete, the competitors can fight an individual member of the Heroes of Legend, and tells the competitors that they can challenge any teams affiliated with Samus if they have no choice and can gang up on them. Anubias later kidnaps Ren's teammates to force Ren to battle him at the Ivory Towers. Anubias then watches in shock as Mag Mel's influence causes Ren and Fabia (who was blackmailed by Sellon) to go beserk, or as Mag Mel described it "reviving the Dark Heroes of Legend". Anubias is then shocked to see that despite being under Mag Mel's influence, Ren and Fabia can remember who their allies are. Anubias later defects from the League of Villains after seeing Gohan's bravery against Samus and, along with Sellon, plays a pivotal role in destroying Samus for good. Anubias and Sellon later sacrifice themselves in order to stop Wiseman from gaining control over the Heroes of Legend, despite the fact that they are the only Heroes of Legend that are still alive. Anubias is later revived after Bowser forces the Offspring of Zorc out of the Millennium Ring, which was with the Heroes of Legend at the time. In Season 23, Anubias assists his friends during the Mechtogan War Arc, but becomes one of Coredegon's casualties when the psychopath incinerates him without hesistation. Anubias is later revived when the heroes give their power to him and the lifeless Dark Heroes of Legend. Later, Anubias accompanies the Dark Heroes of Legend into the realm of the Mechtogan, but is killed by Mechtavius Destroyer along with Sellon. Anubias is revived in Season 24 due to Drago killing Mechtavius Destroyer in the past. In Season 25, Anubias starts to leviate towards his original ways after his fall from grace due to Operation: Smear. Later, Anubias goes to confront Mario after Shadow the Hedgehog states he may be a threat to them. Rather than challenging him directly, Anubias puts Mario through a series of trials, though he eventually winds up fighting Mario after the red-capped hero begins losing his patience. Despite his status as a Hero of Legend, Anubias is ultimately defeated by Mario after several interruptions from Samus, Mechtavius Destroyer, and Nazo. Anubias is then taken back to Bowser's castle by Sellon, with heavy damage to his pride, as Anubias declares he will destroy Mario for this humiliation. In Season 30, Anubias sacrifices his life along with Sellon, The Dark Surfer, Zenthon, Zenthon Titan, the Nonet Bakugan, and the Bakugan and Mechtogan belonging to Sellon and himself in a final effort to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer. Before dying, Anubias expresses his disappointment on how he never got even with Mario. Anubias is later revived in Season 31 when Naruto and Drago go back in time and cancel out his death. Bakugan Collection Note: Anubias mainly uses the Darkus attribute Darkus Horridian (Guardian Bakugan) Gold Aeroblaze (Bakunano) Darkus Smasheon (Mechtogan) Trivia *Anubias never lost a battle in this series until the Season 9 finale. *Anubias somehow knew about Darkus Dragonoid going rogue and launching his coup as he told Drago to clean up some issues in the bedroom. *Anubias has been described as the hotheaded but impatient warrior by Mag Mel. *Anubias is similar to Cell as both of them desire to push themselves to the limit. *After Samus' death, Anubias is rarely seen in his disguise. Category:Gundalians Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains